


Opposites Attract

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Opposites Attract

**Title:** Opposites Attract  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #309: Wikipedia redux [I got this. *eyeroll*](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greg_Jackson)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Opposites Attract

~

Severus picked up the book, raising his eyebrows at the title. “Submission Fighting?” he asked, flipping through it. “What’s this?”

“Aurors rely on magic a bit too much,” Harry said, head bent over his parchment. “I’m making some changes to the program.”

“Muggle martial arts?” Severus pursed his lips. “That could actually work.”

Looking up, Harry grinned. “Careful, that sounded like a compliment.”

“It was an observation.” Severus stared at the picture of ‘Greg Jackson*’ on the cover. “He’s...attractive.”

Harry shrugged. “If you like the overly-muscled type. I prefer intellectual men.”

Severus smirked. “Well, they do say opposites attract.”

~

*Greg Jackson (MMA trainer), mixed martial arts coach, founder of Jackson's Submission Fighting.

* * *


End file.
